Confrontation
by Amavachirouchiva
Summary: Que se serait-il passé si le plus brillant et le seul détective consultant de ce monde avait enquête sur le boucher de Bay Harbor?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Confrontation

**Note de l'auteur**: Je ne comptai pas écrire des fanfictions mais, j'ai toujours rêvé de lire un crossover entre Sherlock et Dexter mais comme il n'y en existe pas en français (et vu que je suis nul en anglais) je suis heureuse de vous présentez ma toute première fanfiction.

Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas (c'est pas faute d'avoir prié)

**Prologue**

« -JOHN ! »

Le médecin ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Instinctivement, il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveille. 1H32.

1H32 du matin. Cela faisait a peine une heure qu'il dormait. Sherlock l'avait entraîner dans une longue et infernal course-poursuite tout autour de Londres et John était rentré essoufflé dans l'appartement ayant une seule idée en tête, prendre une bonne douche et dormir.

A peine avait-il posé la tête sur son oreiller qu'il s'était endormit, ravi d'avoir enfin le droit à une nuit de sommeille complète. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Mais son insomniaque de colocataire ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser dormir.

« -JOHN ! VITE ! »

L'ex militaire se leva difficilement et, tout en grognant et en maudissant le détective, il entrepris de se vêtir d'une robe de chambre avant de rejoindre le salon.

Sherlock se tenait devant la télé, une lueur d'excitation illuminant son regard. Curieux, le médecin s'approcha pour voir ce qui se passait à l'écran :

« Nous interrompons votre programme pour un flash info spécial. Hier soir, une équipe de plongeur à découvert au large de Miami ce qui semble être un cimetière sous-marin. En effet des restes provenant de ce qui semblerait être une dizaine de cadavres humains se trouvaient dans des sacs poubelles. Neuf cadavre ont été remonter, mais les plongeur en remonte encore. La police de Mia... »

Sherlock avait éteint la télé et faisait à présent face à son ami, un grand sourire au lèvre, attendant apparemment une réaction de l'aîné. John, lui, ne savait que dire. Devait-il se réjouir pour Sherlock ? Dans le doute, il préféré se taire.

Le détective, attendant toujours une remarque qui ne venait pas, resta silencieux mais, il s'agitait comme un gamin de deux ans devant un gros cadeau d'anniversaire.

Le médecin décida finalement de dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment :

« -C'est pour ça que tu m'as réveiller ? Ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain ?

-Allons, John ! Un cimetière sous-marin peuplé de dizaines de cadavre. Un tueur en série de génie avec un mode opératoire fantastique. Et tous ce que tu trouve à dire c'est que tu es fatigué ?

-Tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais trouver se tueur et l'épouser. Pendant ce temps, moi, je vais me coucher ! »

Il allait faire demi-tour qu'un le portable de Sherlock sonna. IL décida d'attendre un peu pour savoir qui appeler le détective à une heure pareil. Le détective en question décrocha :

« -Sherlock Holmes.

-...

-Non, inspecteur, vous ne me dérangez pas. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre appel ? fit le consultant, un sourire ravi au lèvres.

-...

-Oui, j'en es entendus parler et alors ?

-...

-Ce sera avec plaisir, inspecteur !

-...

-J'y serais ! Bonne nuit, inspecteur ! »

John attendis que Sherlock remet son téléphone dans sa poche avant de l'interroger :

« -Que voulait-il ?

-Il voulait m'informer que l'équipe qui s'occupe des meurtres à Miami à entendus parler de nous et à demander à Lestrade si nous pouvions participer à l'enquête.

-Et...

-Et, nous avons rendez-vous demain à l'aéroport. Direction Miami. Vas te coucher John, il faut que tu soit en pleine forme demain !

-Je n'attends que ça ! » marmonna John en se retournant tandis que Sherlock semblait à deux doigt d'entamer un danse de la victoire.


	2. Chapter 2

PoV Dexter

Je n'avais pas réussis à dormir cette nuit-là. Depuis que je savais que mon précieux cimetière avait été profané, j'étais sous l'emprise d'une agitation extrême. Jusqu'à ce que mon réveil indique cinq heure, je restai allongé sur mon lit, dans l'obscurité de ma chambre, les yeux grand ouvert, mon cerveaux sur le point d'exploser tant il essayait vainement de trouver une solution. Dexter le Monstre Froid, agité au point d'en perdre le sommeille ? Ça ne me ressemblait.

Ce fut donc épuisé que je me levai ce matin-là, pour prendre mon petit-déjeuné. Bien que mon ventre noué protesta vivement, je me forçai à manger un petit peu. La journée allait être rude. Ensuite, je pris une douche et m'habillai rapidement pour aller au travail.

Sur l'autoroute, la circulation était plutôt fluide et j'arrivai au commissariat à six hure moins le quart. Je montai à mon étage dans l'idée de prendre mon temps pour m'installer dans mon boxe mais à peine eus-je pénétré dans la grande pièce principale que je remarquai quelque chose d'étrange. Tous les policier étaient massé devant le bureau de Laguerta. Je m'approchai pour voir ce qu'il se passait quand une voie m'interpella :

« -Eh Dex' ! Ramène ton cul ! »

Ah ! Deb' et son doux vocabulaire. Je ne me lasserai jamais d'entendre les jolies mots de ma chère sœur adoptive. Je m'approchai néanmoins d'elle dans l'espoir de plus d'information. Dans le bureau, je ne pouvais voir que Laguerta dans une discussion apparemment très animé avec le commissaire Mattews et bien que je pus entendre des éclats de voies de temps en temps, il ne parvenait pas à découvrir sur quoi portait la conversation.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? Demandai-je à Deb'.

-T'as déjà entendus parler de Sherlock Holmes ?

-Sherlock Holmes ? Mmh... C'est pas l'Homme, là ! Avec une casquette étrange.

-Si ! Bah le commissaire veut qu'il nous donne un coup de main !

-Mais depuis quand la police de Miami emplois des détectives privé ?

-Depuis qu'on a mis notre groupe sur une affaire impliquant un monstre fou furieux psychopathe et un dizaine de cadavre et que Mattews veut faire bonne figure devant la presse. De plus c'est pas un détective privée. »

Un « fou furieux psychopathe » ? Parfois, ma sœur m'étonnait pas sa lucidité.

« -Et c'est qui alors ce type ? Demandai-je.

-Un détective consultant !

-C'est quoi ça ? Ça existe au moins comme métier

-D'après ce que j'ai entendus, c'est lui qui a inventé ce job. En gros, Sherlock Holmes est un espèce de génie qui prends les policiers pour des abrutit impuissants et inutiles et qui aident la police de Londre. »

J'allais lui demandais comment elle savait ça lorsque la porte du bureau de Laguerta s'ouvrit en grand sur le commissaire. Il s'éloigna quand Laguerta intervint :

« -On a pas besoin de lui, commissaire !

-Ça, c'est à moi d'en décider inspecteur ! De toute façon il est déjà dans l'avion. Il arrive à l'aéroport dans une heure ! Je vous serez reconnaissant d'envoyer quelqu'un le chercher ! »

Sur ces mots, le commissaire s'éloigna. Laguerta resta planté là, un instant puis sembla s'apercevoir de notre présence :

« -Qu'estce que vous regarder, là ? »

Subitement, tous le monde sembla se souvenir qu'ils avaient un travail urgent à finir là, dans la second, maintenant, tous de suite, et les policiers se dispersèrent rapidement. J'accompagnai Deb' à son bureau quand Laguerta m'arrêta.

« -Dexter ! Comme il n'y a pas de sang, ça ne vous dérangerez pas d'aller à l'aéroport pour ramener le détective et son collègue ? »

Oh non ! Il ne fallait surtout pas que j'attire l'attention de celui qui est sensé m'arrêter dès le premier jour

« -J'ai une tonne d'expertise à terminer et un rapport à rendre avant ce midi ! Désolé inspecteur !

-Votre rapport attendra ! Tous le service est mobilisé pour cette affaire ! Vous êtes décharger de vos autres affaires. Allez à l'aéroport et emmener le détective à son hotel. Je vous envoie l'adresse tous de suite. Surtout, ne traînez pas en route ! Je veux vous voir disponible le plus tôt possible. »

Elle regagna son bureau tandis que Deb' me lança un sourire désolé. Mon portable vibra, m'indiquant que Laguerta m'avais envoyé l'adresse. Je me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur, me préparant à ma rencontre avec le détective.

Cette affaire ne sera décidément pas facile !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre rapidement. C'est seulement à partir du prochain chapitre que l'histoire va réellement commencer car nos deux héros vont se rencontrer. Moi même, je ne sais pas encore comment ça va se passer !


	3. Chapter 3

Comme promis, je poste le chapitre de leur rencontre.

Bon... c'est plus deux chapitre mais je voulais absolument mettre le point de vu de Dexter en même temps que celui de Sherlock. Deplus, le PoV Dexter est assez court.

Bonne lecture;-)

PoV Sherlock

John et Sherlock avait quitté Londres à 5 heure dans un des nombreux Jet Privé de Mycroft. Après plus de sept heure de vol, ils arrivèrent à Miami à sept heure du matin.

John soupira. Vive le décalage horaire ! Sherlock n'avait pas ce problème car , ne dormant qu'occasionnellement, quand il avait du temps à perdre, n'avait jamais été affecté par ce genre de chose.

Le médecin regarda autour de lui. Quelqu'un devait-il venir les chercher ? Ou devaient-il prendre un taxis ? Et surtout pour aller où ? L'inspecteur Lestrade ne leur avait fournis aucune explications. Heureusement, toutes ses questions trouvèrent une réponse quand il aperçut un jeune homme plutôt musclé, au court cheveux châtain, à la peau halé et avec un grand sourire aux lèvres venir vers eux.

« -Bonjours ! Fit-il avec un fort accent américain. C'est vous Sherlock Holmes et John Watson ? »

Voyant que son colocataire ne répondait pas, perdu dans l'observation de l'homme et de l'aéroport, l'aîné répondit.

« -Oui, c'est nous ! Je suis le docteur John Watson et voici Sherlock ! Et vous, vous êtes... ?

-Dexter Morgan ! Je suis...

-Expert en projection de sang, on sait ! le coupa Sherlock apparemment sortit de sa réflexion (comme si c'était possible).

-Comment sais-tu qu'il est expert en tache de sang ? demanda John.

-Projection ! corrigea Dexter. Je suis expert en projection de sang !

-C'est évident, non ? Fit Sherlock à l'attention de son amis.

-Pas pour moi, et pas pour les gens normaux ! Soupira John, excédé.

-Un policier dans l'exercice de ses fonction, exposa Sherlock, porterait une arme et il n'en a pas. La police ne nous aurez pas envoyer le premier clampin venu. Donc il travaille pour la police mais n'est pas un policier à proprement parler. C'est un expert ! Élémentaire !

-Et pour les taches de sang ?

-Projection ! Soupira l'expert en question.

-Il y a une vielle tache sur son col qu'un liquide à base de sirop d'érable que je connais bien car je l'utilise souvent pour la reproduction des crimes. C'est un liquide qui imite à la perfection le sang et c'est un liquide tellement dur à laver. Seul quelqu'un ayant fait beaucoup d'étude sur le sang peut connaître se mélange, j'en déduis donc logiquement que son rayon d'expertise est ou a un lien avec le sang.. Pas les taches, les projections. Si c'était les taches, le liquide se trouveraient sur ses chaussures ou ses manches mais non, elle est sur son col. Et la second tache plus petite sous la première indique qu'il s'agit d'une projection. Expert en projection de sang. Mais il y avait un autre moyen de le savoir. Le premier abrutit venu s'en rendrait compte.

-Ah bon ? Et c'est quoi ?

-John ! Tu me désespère ! »

Le détective se tut un instant, espérant une illumination de la part de son ami, mais, voyant que rien ne venait, il soupira :

-Son badge, John ! Son badge qu'il porte autour du cou.

PoV Dexter

Heureusement que je ne transpirais pas facilement, sinon, à l'heure actuel, je serais une vrai fontaine. Plus le détective avançait dans ses déduction, plus ma respiration devenait laborieuse. Et merde ! Si en quelques secondes il arrivait à savoir qu'il était un expert en projection de sang, combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour deviner sa double vie ? Deux minutes ?

Il retint un soupira de soulagement quand il entendit que le détective avait également vu sa carte. Bon ! S'il ne se promener pas avec une carte « tueur en série » autour du cou, l'injection létal devrait attendre un peu.

Je me forçais pour garder un sourire aux lèvres et soufflais un « impressionnant » que je voulais convainquant. Le détective me regarda un instant, surpris. Peut-être qu'un humain normal n'était pas sensé dire impressionnant. J'attendis un instant, crispé, puis Sherlock se détourna et se dirigea vers ma voiture. J'interrogeai le médecin du regard.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas ! M'indiqua-t-il. C'est juste qu'il n'est pas habituer à ce que les gens apprécie ses déductions.

-Pourquoi ?

-D'habitude, les gens n'aiment pas que Sherlock étale leur vie privée au grand jour. »

Je hochai la tête et rejoignais ma voiture dans laquelle Holmes ne m'avait pas attendus pour s'installer. Le médecin avait raison. Quelqu'un de normal n'était pas sensé apprécier. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de ne pas avoir l'air normal. Il fallait, à présent que je sois très prudent, si je ne voulais pas me faire arrêter.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjours à tous!

Désolée pour le retard. J'ai eus ce que chaque auteur redoute... la perte d'inspiration (Vade Retro Satanas)

Mais j'ai quand même réussis à écrire un chapitre.

Donc voici le nouveau. Il n'est pas très intéressant mais est juste là pour me relancer un peu.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**PoV John**

L'expert nous déposa à l'hôtel et nous donna l'adresse du commissariat. Je le remerciai et courus pour rattraper Sherlock qui était déjà à la reception.

-Ça t'aurais fait mal de dire merci ? Demandais-je

Comme je m'y attendais, il ne répondit rien et, après que le réceptionniste lui aie indiqué le numéros de la chambre, se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Nous nous séparâmes pour rejoindre nos chambres respective. Une fois mes affaires déposé, je rejoignit celle de Sherlock.

-Bon ! Fit-il dès que je fus rentré. On va au commissariat pour avoir toutes les informations nécessaires et voir les corps.

Je le suivis dans le couloir. Une fois en bas, nous primes un taxis. Alors que nous traversions Miami, je me tournai vers la fenêtre pour admirer la vue. C'était sans contester une très belle ville. Brusquement, le taxi tourna, doublant une voiture et grillant par ce fait un feu tous sauf vert. Je regardai discrètement la jauge de vitesse. Bon Dieu, il était bien au-dessus de la limite. Et au vus des voitures qui nous doublaient de chaque côtés, il n'était pas le seul. Je jetai un regard à mon ami qui avait toujours son masque de froide indifférence sur le visage.

Un quart d'heure, trois feux rouges grillé, six virage osé et trois crises cardiaques plus tard, il s'arrêtèrent devant le commissariat. Tremblant, je sortis de la voiture et rejoignais l'accueil. Je me présentais. On nous informa que l'étage où on devait se rendre était le premier et on nous donna tous de suite deux badges « visiteur ». J'en tandis un à Sherlock qui l'ignora royalement. En soupirant, je le remis dans ma poche.

Quand nous fûmes arrivé, le détective traversa le bureau pour se rendre dans une salle séparé du reste du bureau par des cloison en verre. On pouvais apercevoir plusieurs tableau affichant apparemment les photos des corps et de ce qui semblait être des victimes déjà identifié. Une fois arrivé dans la salle, mon ami prit un dossier au hasard sur la table et le feuilleta un instant, puis il le reposa et en pris un autre. Plusieurs dossiers plus tard, je lui demandais :

-On ne devrai pas commençais par se présenter ?

-Une vingtaine de victimes John ! Pas le temps de se présenter.

Je hochai la tête et me dirigea vers l'un des tableaux pour essayer de comprendre quelques chose à cet amas de photos et de documents quand une voix derrière nous me fis sursauter :

-Putain ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes, là ! Les visiteurs ne sont pas autorisés à être ici.

Je me retournai et me dirigeai vers la jeune femme qui nous venait d'entrer.

-Bonjours ! Fis-je. Je suis le docteur John Watson et voici Sherlock Holmes. Vous nous avez demander de l'aide dans une affaire.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'étais pas au courant que vous étiez arrivés. LaGuerta sait que vous êtes ici ?

-Qui est LaGuerta ?

-Leur lieutenant. me répondit Sherlock sans lever les yeux de son dossier.

-Ah, donc vous lui avez parlé !

-Non ! Fis-je. Nous n'avons pas encore eut le temps.

-Et bien maintenant vous l'avez ! Annonça une autre femme en entrant dans la pièce.

Elle se dirigea vers moi et me sera la main :

-Lieutenant Maria LaGuerta.

-John Watson et voici le détective Sherlock Holmes.

-Bien ! Je vois que vous avez déjà commencé à travailler. Vous me prevenez dès que vous savez le moindre petit détail sur notre tueur.

-C'est un policier.

-Pardon ? fit-LaGuerta en se retournant alors qu'elle allé quitter la pièce.

-Enfin quand je dis policier, je veux dire qu'il travaille pour la police. repris Sherlock

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ? dit la première femme, abasourdit.

-Et bien, je vois que la plus part de victime avait un casier et que les autres avait été en liant avec au moins une affaire de meurtre. Mais la plus part de ses affaires n'ont pas été rendus publique. De plus, le meurtrier est extrêmement intelligent et semble parfaitement maîtrisé les techniques policière se qui explique qu'on est trouvé jusqu'à présent aucun indice et que nous n'ayons, avant cette découverte, jamais douté de l'existence de se tueur. J'en déduis logiquement qu'il a un lien avec la police. Policier, fils d'un policier, expert, médecin... Ce genre de travaille. Et il y a de forte chance qu'il est un lien avec ce commissariat précis car la plupart des affaires impliquant les victimes on été traitée ici.

-Mais, on le serait si un fou furieux travailler ici ! fit LaGuerta.

-Non, je ne pense pas. Je vous ai dit qu'il été très intelligent. C'est un psychopathe, certes, mais pas un fou furieux. C'est sans doute une personne que vous n'accuseriez jamais. Je pense qu'il est suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Probablement quelqu'un de discret mais de très agréable. Une pointure dans son domaine mais modeste. Il est sans doute apprécié de tous, mais ne dois pas avoir de grands amis. Ça vous rappel quelqu'un ?

* * *

Voilà!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!


	5. Chapter 5

****Bon! Encore une fois ça a été très long à venir. Mais comme on est en vacances, je devrai pouvoir écrire un peu plus...

* * *

**PoV Dexter**

Bon, il était neuf heure et demi, j'étais entrain de rédiger un rapport dans mon bureau et personne ne m'avais encore arrêté. J'en déduisais donc que le détective n'avait pas encore deviné ma culpabilité. Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer. Il était rare que je m'apitoie sur mon sort mais, là, j'étais vraiment dans la...

« -Dex' ! »

Deb' venait d'entrer dans mon bureau. Elle étais agité et lancait de nombreux coup d'oeil autour d'elle, soupconneuse.

« -Qui a-t-il ? Tu viens de rencontrer le détective ?

-Ouais ! Il est doué ! On a déjà une piste »

Je dégultis difficilement.

« -Quel genre de piste ?

-Tu ne me croira jamais.

-Essais quand même !

-Le Boucher de Bay Harbor... C'est un flic.

-Pardon ?

-Ce putain de psychopathe, c'est un flic. Même qu'il est au commissariat ! »

Je palis brusquement mais Deb', trop occupée à vérifier qu'aucun des policiers qui passaient prés de mon bureau ne cachaient une hache derrière son dos, ne le remarqua pas.

« -Désolé, Dex' je dois te laisser, je suis censé rester auprès du détective. Ne répète pas ce que je t'ai dis, LaGuerta veut que ça reste confidentiel. Allez, à plus ! »

Ma sœur sortis, me laissant seul avec mes sombres pensées. Je restai un instant interdit puis, rapidement, je lançai internet sur mon ordinateur et tapé « Sherlock Holmes » dans la barre de recherche. Je cliquai sur le premier lien qui s'affichait. Les Sciences de la Déduction.

Décidément, il était brillant. Je pouvais me vanter de mes talant d'enquêteur qui m'avait permis de retrouver plus de meurtrier que tous le département de la police réunis, mais lui, c'était un tout autre niveau. Je retournai en arrière et parcouru les nombreux articles de journaux parlant de lui puis finissais par tomber sur le site du Docteur Watson. En voyant tous les enquêtes difficiles que le détectives avait aisément résolus, je sentis un frisson me glacer. Plus le temps passait, plus mon espérance de vie se réduisait. Chaise électrique, me voilà !

« -Je ne vous dérange pas ? »

Je sursautai, fermant rapidement la fenêtre ouverte et me retournant. Holmes se tenait devant moi, me fixant froidement.

« -Non pas du tous ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-J'ai besoin de quelqu'un d'extérieur à la police pour m'informer sur ces membres. »

Je retins difficilement un soupire. Désolé Mme La Chaise Électrique, ce n'est pas pour tous de suite. Revenez plus tard... ou pas.

« -Ho, mais bien sûr ! fis-je d'un ton faussement aimable en lui montrant la deuxième chaise qui meublait mon bureau. Sur qui avait vous besoin de plus d'infos ? »

Il s'assit, me lâchant enfin du regard et fixant le bureau principale qu'il y avait derrière la vitre. Quelques secondes passèrent, tandis qu'il observait attentivement les policiers. Soudain il désigna un policier d'un vague signe de tête.

« -Lui. C'est qui ?

-Vince Masuka. C'est l'expert en criminalistique du département d'homicide.

-Il est doué ?

-Oui ! fis-je en pensant aux fois où il avait été trop perspicace pour ma sécurité.

-Mmh... Intéressant ! dit-il, les sourcils froncés. Que pouvez-vous me dire sur lui ?

-Euh. Comme je l'ai dis, il est doué dans son domaine, il est plutôt exubérant et n'arrête pas de faire des remarques salaces sur...

-Ce n'est pas le profil qu'on cherche. Elle ?

-Sergent Jane Brooks. Elle est très discréte, plutôt timide. Mal à l'aise avec les gens...

-Pas elle. Lui ?

-Rick Daufin. Le standardiste. Pas très ouvert. Il ne...

-Pas lui. Lui ?

-Meric Jess. Plutôt populaire. Il...

-Pas...

-Mais quel genre de personne chercher vous. Ce seras plus rapide dans se sens là.

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Sinon, vous allez vous mettre à soupçonner des gens et il vous sera impossible de rester neutre et subjectif. Lui ? »

Je me tus un instant, faisant mine de réfléchir. Que chercher-t-il ? C'est bien beau d'innocenter tous les commissariat, mais il ne faudrait pas qu'il ne reste plus que moi. Je devais prendre les devants au lieu de subir bêtement en espérant que la tempête passe. Bon moi aussi, j'étais intelligent. Que savais-je sur lui ? C'était un génie, capable de tous savoir en un coup d'œil. Donc s'il cherchait le tueur, il devait chercher quelqu'un comme... moi.

« -Lui, c'est James Doakes. Il est plutôt discret, on ne sait rien de sa vie privée. Mais c'est un bon inspecteur. Il est assez apprécié de ses supérieure.

-Vous le considérez comme un ami ?

-On s'entend bien, il est sympa, ce n'est pas mon meilleur ami, mais si on se croise, on discute.

-Bien, merci beaucoup. Votre aide m'aura été précieuse. »

Il sortit de mon bureau, souffla quelques mots à l'oreille du médecin et tous deux s'éloignèrent. Je les regardais partir un sourire satisfait. Voilà qui me laisser un peu de temps pour m'organiser. Il était temps pour moi de passer à l'attaque !


End file.
